


Legoland

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Divorce, Financial Issues, Gen, Kid Arthur, Mum Carolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fandot Creativity Night 28.05.16 - prompt was 'endless' and/or 'Legoland'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legoland

Carolyn frowned as she examined the screen’s display, despair edging into her heart. However hard she worked, however much she budgeted, there just never seemed to be enough. It had been months since the decree absolute, almost a year since the separation, yet not a penny had been forthcoming in the settlement, a fact that made her burn. _He should damn well **want** to look after his own child_ , she seethed as she cancelled the transaction and retrieved her bank card. _He should…._

“Mum?”

She looked down at Arthur, his eyes bright with hope and expectation, and she forced away the lump in her throat. “Yes, dear-heart?”

“So, can we go? _Can_ we?”

She drew a breath, the anticipation in his tone almost enough to break her, and she plastered on the widest smile she could muster. “Of course we can. You name the day.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No better time.”

He let out a whoop of joy and wrapped his arms around her legs. “Hooray! Legoland here we come!”

She smiled as he skipped off ahead of her, dampening down the panic and replacing it with characteristic steely determination. _Screw that bastard_ , she thought bitterly as Gordon’s mocking face filled her mind with unwelcome clarity. _I’ll find a way to afford it. I always do._ The sentiment was enough to restore her, to fortify her against the increasing desperation as she followed her son down the road.

FIN


End file.
